


For luck

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Belly Rubs, Chubby Thor, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: Tony keeps rubbing Thor’s chubby belly “for luck” and Thor loves it.





	For luck

**Author's Note:**

> Post Endgame fix it fic, with a bit of angst. Vague Endgame spoilers.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Tony hadn’t meant to do it the first time. It had just been an instinct from when Pepper had been pregnant, to reach out and let his palm rub at her belly, greeting the ever growing Morgan inside. Thor, on the other hand, wasn’t pregnant, as far as Tony was aware, but Tony’s distracted mind saw a cuddly belly and went into Rubbing Mode™ without his permission.

He froze, hand still on his friend, the  _God’s_ , midriff. The Compound was full of them, trying to prepare for this time travel jumble they’d been handed, and Tony had merely walked past Thor on his way to sulk in a chair and force his brain to stop worrying.

Thor hadn’t told him to fuck off, but his face gave no emotions away, so it was very likely he wanted to rip Tony’s head off anyway.

Tony, suddenly as awkward as someone on a first date, rubbed it again before letting his hand drop. “For luck,” he said lamely, and Thor finally grinned, apparently delighted.

It became a thing after that, even after they’d defeated Thanos and saved the universe and all come out of it alive. To rub Thor’s belly when you were nervous, wanted his attention, were bored. Definitely before missions, you know, for good luck. Thor loved it of course, otherwise they wouldn’t have been keeping it up. The dork of a God even whined if no one had done it in a few days, claiming he missed the love.

Tony adored how confident he was about his body having changed. Even as he was dealing with his grief in better ways than shutting himself up for days, he was in no rush to conform to what the internet claimed to be the “appropriate” way for a God to look. Once he stopped drinking every other hour, started working out a bit again, mostly weightlifting, he became just as powerful as before, only this time with a nice cuddly belly that they all loved.

Whatever their problems were, still buried beneath the surface since no one dared reopen old wounds now that they were trying to rebuild it all, universe and bond included, they became a more affectionate lot. Words weren’t needed now, at least for the time being. Tony knew what Natasha’s hand on his shoulder meant. What Bruce’s grin in his direction implied.

He knew what Thor allowing him to find comfort in bodily contact meant. It was the same thing Peter’s random hugs meant, Morgan grabbing his hand, Pepper kissing his temple.

Thor felt calmer by the whole thing too, but Tony occasionally cuddled closer, cheek against his friend’s chest for that extra comfort. If he knew anything about Thor it was that he loved cuddling. Had practically greeted them all with hugs since day one.

On a particularly difficult day, Thor sought him out, sitting quietly at his side to watch him tinker with whatever creation he’d thought would help the world that day. He realized he sometimes just needed something to do. Testing out his new prosthetic arm without making a big deal out of it. He wasn’t sure which one of them needed the comfort the most that day, but seeing as Tony’s hands were busy, Thor reached out instead, fingers finding his perpetually trembling arms. No body part was the same after the snap. It took him longer than ever to finish building things, and Thor must’ve noticed his growing agitation.

He touched the elbow of his flesh arm, slowly moving down to his wrist, giving it a squeeze. “For luck,” he said and Tony felt like crying. No one had ever looked at his hands and seen anything but destruction running in his veins.

2012 Thor might’ve saved 2012 Tony’s life, but 2023 Thor had done so much more, with only that small gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
